wrestlefansquizfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Enzu
'Enzu '- członek rosteru WFQ, biorący udział w quizach tej federacji. Jest on byłym WFQ Grand Championem, a także WFQ Tag Team Championem wraz z Mizterem. Był również ostatnim mistrzem PWZ przed upadkiem tej federacji.thumb|250px|Logo The Sons of Revolution Podstawowe informacje Nick: Enzu Imię: Kuba Data urodzenia: 14.04.1996 Statystyki Debiut w WFQ: WF TNT VIII: Holiday Brawl - 20 lipca 2010 - Skyp vs Enzu vs Ric vs Arek vs Zaki Debiut w PWQ: PWQ Tag Team Match - 25 listopada 2010 - Enzu i KTU vs Joga i nWo1 Bilans walk w WFQ: 7 wygranych, 4 przegrane Bilans walk w PWQ: 1 wygrana, 0 przegranych Polish Wrestling Zone Quiz (2009-2010) Enzu w quizach na PWZ zadebiutował jako lokalny jobber. Jego pierwszą walką była walka o WWE Championship przeciwko Illusionowi, Lakilowi i Kosie18ziom. Walkę tą przegrał zdobywając 3 punkty. Zwycięzcą okazał się Lakil z 10 punktami na koncie, następnie Kosa z 6 punktami, a gorszy od Enzu okazał się tylko Illusion z jednym punktem. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora brał udział w PWZ Open Challenge Matchu o pas PWZ, który wygrał Maniekklord. Enzu zdobył wtedy 3 punkty i zajął 5 miejsce. Na PWZ Quiz #2 zajął już 2 miejsce z 4 punktami ustępując tylko BRKSTRM'owi. Wtedy zaczęła się jego droga do Main Eventu. Na kolejnym quizie z pod ręki Draga wygrał walkę o wakujący tytuł PWZ Championship zdobywając 13 punktów wyprzedzając o 5 punktów drugiego na podium Krzysinha. Zunifikował wtedy ten pas ze zdobytym wcześniej pasem PWZ Kruffka Championship wymyślonym przez Hulkstera. Kolejne quizy już się nie odbyły gdyż Polish Wrestling Zone upadło. Wrestlefans Quiz (2010- obecnie) Enzu na quizach Wrestlefans zadebiutował w marcu 2010, kiedy to zajął przedostatnie miejsce w otwartym quizie, zdobywając 1 punkt. Został pomylony wtedy ze Stazem, ponieważ występował pod gimmickiem zamaskowanego luchadora. Następnie zniknął z Quizowej Polskiej Sceny Wrestlingowej z powodu kontuzji. Wrócił dopiero na otwarty quiz w maju, gdzie zajął trzecie miejsce zdobywając 8 punktów. Wyprzedzili go tylko zwycięzca tego quizu MinistryBRK i nWo1. Z tym drugim toczył zawziętą walkę o drugie miejsce lecz ostatecznie poległ. Kolejnym, a nawet jednym z ważniejszych momentów jego kariery było zajęcie ex-equo z Mizterem drugiego miejsca na lipcowym Money in the Bank. Zdobył wtedy 7 punktów, i nastąpił przełom. narodził się pomysł tag teamu z Mizterem. Potem zadebiutował na TNT. Jego pierwszą walką był 5 Man Battle Royal o no.1 contender do pasa WFQ Grand. W tej walce poległ z 5 punktami ustępując tylko Skypowi. Na TNT IX nastąpił debiut tag teamu Generation Next, który Enzu utworzył wraz z Mizterem. Wywalczyli wtedy pretendenta do pasów WFQ Tag Team pokonując WTF Team (Ric'a i Carrik'a) 9:6. Na jubileuszowym, dziesiątym TNT o nazwie King of Indys Final musieli bronić swojego prawa do walki znów przeciwko WTF Team tylko w składzie Ceadus (znany jako Shawn) i Carrik. Ponownie pokonali rywali tym razem 10:5. I wtedy nadeszła chwila sławy. Na TNT X-One pokonali Boogeymana1996 i KL'a zdobywając upragnione pasy. Pierwszą obroną pasów była walka z RockBottomem i Proofem, których roznieśli 12-8. I wtedy nastąpiła czarna seria dla Enza. Po screwjobie Skypa (zadał pytanie gdy nie było Miztera) na TNT XIV stracił pas w stypulacji Skyp Rules Tag Team Match. Z powodu problemów osobistych (brak internetu) nie mógł skorzystać z prawa rewanżu. Mizter zdobył pasy wraz z Gotixem, który dołączył do stajni Jacob's World Order, w której przez krótki okres czasu był jeszcze Mr. Kubiko. Na TNT 16, Enzu zdobył prawo pretendenta do pasa WFQ Grand, pokonując Mindfreaka przez walkower. Na TNT 17 zdobył wakujący pas Grand pokonując Marcina97 16 do 4. Wziął również udział w quizie dotyczącym zmarłych wrestlerów gdzie zdobył 7 punktów i zajmując tym samym trzecie miejsce. WF TNT 18: Bad Time okazało się na prawdę złym czasem dla Enzu. Po słabym występie stracił pas Grand na rzecz Kubiko. Na TNT 19 po **** 3/4 próbował zdobyć od nowa pas Grand, lecz poległ 11-10 również po screwjobie. Na jubileuszowym TNT 20: One Match, Two Belts, One Winner, pokonał on w WWE Matchu przybysza z PWQ nttn'a. W tym czasie wymyślił projekt o nazwie "WFQ w EWR" gdzie całe gale WrestleFans Quiz odbywałyby się w grze Extreme Warfare Revenge. Projekt prawdopodobnie niedługo ruszy. Na noworocznym TNT, Enzu odbędzie walkę o pas WFQ Grand Championship przeciwko KL'owi i obecnemu mistrzowi KTU oraz zaczyna się realizować jako sędzia. Pod jego okiem będzie Grudge Match, TLK vs Gotix oraz Main Event gali o pas WFQ Championship MinistryBRK vs zwycięzca pierwszego sezonu WFQ NXT, The Victor vs obecny champion nWo1. W tym samym czasie jWo zmieniło nazwę na The Sons of Revolution. Na TNT 21: Happy New Year po niezwykle zaciętym matchu pokonał KTU i KL (11-6-3, zaczęło się od 0-8-2) zdobywając po raz drugi w karierze WFQ Grand Championship. Kiedys tam został wypierdolony bo był zbyt zajebisty na tą federację i byl leprzy od KTU wiec ten go wywalił, gdyż sam ssie i nie lubi arabów. Jest gwiazda PWQ. Polish Wrestling Quiz (2010- obecnie) Enzu postanowił spróbować swoich sił na galach PWQ. W pierwszej jego walce nuestery zawiódł i nie mógł wystartować. Ale władze PWQ dały mu kolejną szansę i w debiucie wraz z KTU pokonali Jogę i nWo1. Jest najleprzy w pwq bo jest miszczem midkard dlugi czas elo pis jou. Stajnie i Tag Teamy Generation Next - Enzu & Mizter Jacob's World Order - Enzu, Mizter, Gotix & Mr. Kubiko The Sons of Revolution - Enzu, Mizter & Gotix Tytuły i osiągnięcia 1x PWZ Championship (ostatni) 1x PWZ Kruffka Championship (pierwszy i ostatni) 2x WFQ Grand Championship (obecny) 1x WFQ Tag Team Championship - z Mizterem 2 miejsce w lipcowym "Money in the Bank" 3 miejsce w majowym quizie 3 miejce w listopadowym "Ku pamięci zmarłych"